Chocolate Kisses
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: In which a lonely Alice discovers the joy that chocolate can bring. On an ordinary Friday morning, when no one else is willing to satisy one chain's wishes, Break does it in a very different way. BreakxAlice ONESHOT!


**Hmmm... ^_^ So it seems I am doing yet another oneshot, my darlingest readers! I was quite pleased with the success of the last one, so thank you all for reading it! :3**

**Hmm... this time, we have an Alice-centric oneshot. And yes, once again, I really should be working on Fairy Tale. -.- But this idea just came into my head like BOOM. Yes I know it's a poor way to describe it. Anyway~ this twas inspired by Alice's love of meat and refusal to eat anything else. xD And yes, I am a Bralice fan, as are so many of the readers on here. Which should be kinda obvious... in fact, my ships are Oz and Echo, Break and Alice, Vincent and Ada, and Gilbert and Sharon.**

**ANYWAY~ I hope that you enjoy~! :3**

* * *

It was early one Friday morning and Caity was just cleaning Master Oz's room when the door suddenly slammed open, knocking her down from behind and spraying soapy water all over everything.

Alice -the one who had just broke open the door- on the other hand, was on a raging rampage. The rampage was, of course, as all her rampages, in the quest for meat. She was currently in the process of storming through the house and looking for her fellow inhabitants, who by now knew better than to stay in open spaces when the aforementioned girl went on the rampage. Although many thought it odd that after a month in the household, she still had yet to learn where the kitchens were.

She slammed the door shut once more, leaving poor Rosaline to clean the water that was soaking into Oz's floor and bed, and continued on to the next room.

This room happened to be Gilbert's –who, of course, had insisted on the room next to Oz's. Alice, once more, slammed the door open. "Seaweed head-" she began impatiently, only to find that 'Gilbert' was merely a stuffed pillow with his hat on top of it. This resulted in Alice screaming loudly and running away.

"OZZZZ!" she shrieked. "SHARONNN! GIL GOT TURNED INTO A PILLOW!"

Sharon, sporting a severe case of bed-head, popped out of one of the doors. "Miss Alice, I must inform you of the fact that Raven is currently with Master Oz, investigating the grounds. And more importantly…" She squealed, jumping out from behind the door. "Why were you in Raven's rooms, Miss Alice?"

The bloodstained rabbit leaned back from Sharon's excited face, finally overcome by an opponent. (Only to be expected, who could defeat Sharon's sparkly face?) Sharon in turn leaned closer.

"Cause… erm… I wanted some food to eat?" Alice said cautiously. "Sharon? Do you have any meat?"

Sharon stayed perfectly silent, holding her position.

"Big sister Sharon?" Alice tacked on.

She flew into action, straightening up and smiling hugely. "I regret to tell you, Miss Alice, that I do not have any meat on my person. _But_, I can certainly help you with your little romance problem!" Sharon sighed and began talking to herself, presumably about Alice's crushes and/or crushees, taking her eyes off of Alice for a split second.

Mistake.

Alice chose that second to bolt past Sharon, praying that the evil fans of doom would not come flying after her.

Once she had made it a safe distance away from Sharon's room, the chain continued on the rampage, storming up the dark blue hallway and slamming open every door she came upon. Unfortunately, the Rainsworth manor was rather empty and the few residents who _did_ happen to be in that particular morning were all hiding away in their various nooks and crannies.

"Liem!" Alice exclaimed, spotting her next victim trotting down the hall in her direction. "Liem, do you have meat for me?"

Liem paused, uncertain as to how to deal with the chain. "Uh, Miss Alice," he tried, "what kind of meat would you like to eat? I'm sure I can get the kitchens to…" he trailed off, staring at Alice's stubborn expression combined with puppy dog eyes. The dangerous duo convinced him to immediately flee the scene.

"SORRY MISS ALICE!"

Alice 'hmph'ed and began her walk once more. The next door proved to be Sharon's tea room, and it was empty except for a table that was full of an array of delicious looking cakes and tea. Unfortunately, the young girl had no interest in sweets and such, so she merely walked in and sat at one of the vacant chairs, thinking Break was likely to be back soon for his sweets.

_Tick. Tock._

The white room was, sadly for Alice, still empty. Impatiently, she slammed her fist down on the table, sending plates leaping up into the air. "Damn it, you intolerable clown! It shouldn't take you this long to come to me! What happened to popping out of cabinets?" she complained.

"Is there a problem, Miss Alice~?"

"Gehh!" She hissed and fell over backwards, turning a pale color. Turning around, Alice encountered a very certain albino sugar addict. "Clown! Just because I was waiting for you to come doesn't mean you've got my permission to sneak up behind me and scare me… clown?"

Break had ignored her, instead making his way around to the other side of the table, where there now sat a small pile of cakes. He settled down in his chair, smiled once at Alice, and began to wolf down his tea and cakes as quickly as he could. "Now, Mish Alissh…" he hummed. Break gulped down the food. "Oh, Miss Alice~? What is it that you are looking for?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Of course, I already know the answer to that." Break flapped one sleeve in the air, digging back into his cake. "You want meat~! That, and Mister Oz. I heard your little discovery about Gilbert this morning. So sad! Poor Miss Alice no longer has a rival for Oz's love to torture~." Smiling cheerfully, he swallowed a huge cake, plate and all, then waited patiently for a reply.

"No," Alice replied, slightly confused about the turn the conversation had taken. "I…"

Break interrupted her once more, holding out a piece of chocolate. "Miss Alice, why don't you have some candy instead? Might take your mind off of meat… and Oz," he tacked on, grinning thoughtfully. "Chocolate _always_ makes me feel better when I'm down~."

"But I'm _not_ down-" she protested, only to be stopped again.

"Oh, but how can you be sure, Miss Alice~?" her companion questioned. He folded his hands under his chin, cocking his head in a nice way. "I know that _I_ would be down if my servant and crush had just run off his best friend and not even bothered to tell me where he was going. I would definitely need some chocolate to cheer me up _then_. Wouldn't you agree, Emily~?"

Emily nodded sagely, keeping the creepy grin that seemed to be permanent on its face. "The little brat's down!" it crowed, cackling. "She's down, she's down!"

"Won't you have some chocolate now, Alice?" Break requested, seeming unusually friendly compared to his usual superior demeanor around Alice. "Guaranteed to make you feel better~!"

Alice, a little bit disturbed, stared at Emily the talking doll. That was the last figurative straw for the impatient chain. Turning her head to the side, she slammed her fist down on the table, making Break's tea spill with a little rush of satisfaction. "I've already said it, stupid clown! I don't want-"

She was cut off once more, not by Break's words but rather by the Mad Hatter placing his mouth over hers.

The chain could feel the stupid clown grinning _stupidly_ when he got off of her face –_finally!_- and resumed drinking tea. He seemed to be unfazed. Alice, on the other hand, was completely shocked, absent-mindedly touching her lips only to feel a sticky and gooey substance on the corner of her mouth. Swiping her lower lip with her tongue, she quickly discovered what it was.

_Chocolate._ It was delicious, sweet and bitter at the same time, and she could see why Break had been so insistent on having her try it. It gave her a weird and happy feeling inside.

Speaking of Break, he was now waving one pale white hand in front of her face cautiously, for some unfathomable reason. "Yoo-hoo~!" he sang. "Miss Alice! You seem to be daydreaming now. I know I'm the one who gave you the chocolate, but you _do_ seem to have overreacted a bit~!"

"Err, yes," Alice answered, blushing for a reason she couldn't understand. Break settled back, _smirking_ -no, not smiling, _smirking_- in a pleased way. "I suppose," she continued, in a trance-like way, "that I shall be going now. Um, thanks."

Alice absent-mindedly turned around and began to walk too fast, clipping her shoulder against the wall as she exited the door.

Pressing her cheeks to her hands, the poor young girl continued looking for Oz, not distracted from her goal of meat, although she was considerably more befuddled than she had been. "Ozzz…" she began to call softly. "Ozzz… Manservant! OZ!" Alice poofed out her lips, only to be surprised by a door opening loudly.

She whirled around, preparing to round on Oz and loudly demand for her beloved meat, only to find that the words had slipped her head.

Oz was standing, looking slightly rumpled and tired, next to Gil (who, noticeably, was not a pillow), who never seemed to be more than five feet away from his precious master. He yawned and lazily rubbed one bright green eye. "Hmm, Alice. What do you want? Do you need some food?"

"Yes!" she remarked brightly, smirking at her contractor. "I need some-" Alice stopped, discovering she had forgotten what she wanted to say.

"Meat?" Gilbert asked her sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Chocolate!" Alice blurted.

Giving her a weird look, Oz shrugged. "Sure. We can go out in a little bit. But for now, I think that I would like to sleep a little bit more. Gil and I had a late night. See ya, Alice." The blonde boy continued on down the hall, leaving a very blown-off feeling Alice. Gil followed close behind.

Alice sighed and folded her arms, dimly aware of the fact that this seemed to be happening more and more to her recently. A thought came to her mind. Smiling and brightening considerably, she turned around once more and began to walk, feet making soft splooshy noises in the red carpet.

_At least she had her chocolate._

"Hey!" someone shouted in surprise, voice carrying all down the hall. "Why is there water all over my bed?"

* * *

**Lololol. xD Alice can be so naive sometimes. I hope that you thought that this was good! And I look forward to reading your lovely replies, dearest reviewers~!  
Till next we meet!**

**Lurve and Chocolate, Anna-chan~!**


End file.
